PMD Secrets of the world
by XD Dragon
Summary: Not linked to the original 2 seasons of PMD games there will be a little more in this then what you've experienced in the games
1. Fun meeting

**Another fanfic from me… lets do this**

**Disclaimer. I own nothing but locations in this fic, everything else is Nintendo**

Chapter 1

(Skittles' POV)

"Hello mister, are you ok?"

I heard voices but could not see, My vision was taken by darkness. I groaned softly. I was conscious but I felt like I was in a daze. My body ached all over too.

"Miu, I think he's hurt, what are we going to do?"

I heard another voice call out sounding worried. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel a slight summer breeze brush against me, as well as the warm sun beaming down on me keeping me pleasantly warm. I tried to open my eyes, but with every attempt my head but with every attempt my head started pounding, the pain was so intense I just couldn't bring myself to stir awake.

"Hey Hazel, do you still have that Sitrus berry Zion gave us?"

"Yeah, but if he's out cold he wont be able to eat it."

The two of them seemed to be talking about me, I wish I could sit up or say something but my body was to weak to move. And the headache added to the pain making things unbearable.

"no silly, the juice inside the berry holds the healing properties not the flesh"

I heard the first voice say with a slight giggle.

"Ohh, Derp" the second voice responded before I heard a tearing noise.

"Ok hold him up for me while I pour the juice down" one of the voices said. A moment later I felt someone's hands support my head and lift me up a little, the action caused my head to throb in pain. I grunted a little in pain and just wished for the headache to go away.

"Ok, be careful Hazel

"I will Miu don't worry"

I heard them say as I felt something press up to my lips and a liquid of some kind trickle down my thought. I couldn't describe the flavour of the liquid, it seemed to be a combination of every flavour I knew of, and many I didn't. either way I instinctively drunk the strange drink. Immediately the pain started to ebb away. I slowly opened my eyes, the sight that greeted me was a little odd. In front of me stood a Ralts, on one hand she was holding a yellow pair shaped berry that had darker yellow spots dotted around it, her other hand was on her hip, she was stood very casually.

"Hey, you're finally awake. About time as well" She said to me with a grin on her face,

I nodded slowly, somehow a talking Pokémon seemed a little out of place but I couldn't explain why.

"Oh he's awake? That's a relief"

Came a voice from behind me. I looked up to see a Victini smiling down at me, my head was being supported in her paws.

I slowly picked myself of the ground, much to the protest of the Flustered Victini and looked between the two girls dizzily. I asked the first question.

"Where, am i?" I asked the girls, my voice was trembling as I spoke as I was too dazed to sound better then I actually was.

The Ralts girl was the one to answer my question

"You're in a place called Prism forest, its just on the outskirts of Jewel town" she said cheerily and turned to her friend, a silent question seemed to be exchanged from the Ralts to the Victini ended with a wink which made Victini blush and look away shyly.

Ralts turned back to me grinning, which made me wonder even more what that was about.

"Anyway, my name's Hazel and miss shy pants over there is my friend Miu." She said and noted her head over to the Victini who was glaring over at Hazel with an annoyed yet embarrassed expression.

"what about you mister, you got a name?" Hazel continued and folded her paws behind her head.

I thought for a moment. "my, name…" I questioned more to myself then the two girls in front of me, who were both regarding me with curious expressions.

I closed my eyes for a moment, a memory seeming to come to me in an instant. "**Skittles!" **I burst out suddenly without thinking on how it sounded.

Hazel and Miu doubled over in a fit of giggles. Miu was holding her sides, tears streaming down her face.

Hazel, who was clearly laughing the hardest fell onto her back and was crying with laughter as well.

I felt my face flush a little, it was a pretty dumb name but was also kind of funny at the same time. After a few moments the girls composed themselves and faced me again.

"I-I'm sorry for laughing. It's just the way you said _Skittles_ like that. It was just so funny" Miu apologised and bowed politely.

Hazel snickered a little, unable to recover as fast as Miu did. "Yeah, sorry for laughing, but, it **is** kind of an unusual name. Even for an Emolga." She said while offering me her paw as a gesture to shake.

"Emolga?" I questioned and reached for her paw

Miu tilted her head "yeah, you're an Emolga. How could you not know your own species?" she asked teasingly and gently nudged my arm.

I blinked an confusion, but it wasn't until I shook the Ralts' paw when I realised what they ment.

My paw was yellow and furry. Following my arm up I noticed a pale yellow flap of skin connecting my arm from my wrist all the way down to my ankle.

My belly had also got pale yellow fur in an oval pattern, the rest of my front and back was black. I reached up and touched my face, feeling two very small bumps on my cheeks. Looking behind me I saw a small tail that I moved to make sure it was real.

For some reason I felt that this isn't right, but I still couldn't explain why.

I turned back to the girls, who quickly turned away blushing as if they were watching me as I studied myself. Miu, predictably looking shyer then Hazel.

"umm, Skittles. Are you alright?" Miu asked shyly.

I tilted my head, unsure how to answer that question.

After a few moments of silence Hazel spoke up. "Where are you from?" she asked looking a little worried.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know, my head, it's a blank I can't remember anything"

(Normal POV)

Miu and Hazel looked at the poor Emolga with saddened expressions.

"Gee Skittles, I'm sorry" Hazel said, her chocolate coloured eyes dropping down at the ground. Even little Miu looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't realise you had amnesia." The Victini apologised as well, timidly tapping her foot on the floor.

Skittles smiled and walked over to the Pokémon and gave them a friendly pat on the head. "Don't worry girls its not your fault at all, you've done nothing to be sorry for." He assured them and laughed a little.

Miu and Hazel blushed and looked away, but they were smiling, glad that Skittles wasn't upset with them.

A few moments passed until Skittles spoke up again. "so where are you two from, jewel town?" he asked and folded his arms in front of him. The back of his wing flaps covering his front making him look almost completely black. Miu looked at skittles, although not in the eyes.

"Yep, we are apprentices at the exploration guild there" she finished proudly.

Skittles sweatdropped "umm, what's an exploration guild?" he asked tilting his head.

Miu and Hazel fell over anime style

"**you don't know what an exploration guild is?" **Hazel nearly shouted, more in surprise than any other emotion once she had stood up again.

Skittles gave her a look, reminding her that he couldn't remember what he had for breakfast this morning.

Miu cleared her throat. "um, well an exploration team if for young Pokémon, like us" she pointed at herself and Hazel "to train to become explorers. We basically go to mountains or forests and do jobs for other Pokémon or helping those in need, weather its retrieving an item someone needs or lost or saving weaker Pokémon who got lost." She explained to the Emolga who looked like he was having a bit of trouble making heads or tails of this.

"Ok… so are the two of you on a mission right now?" he asked slowly unfolding his arms.

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Yep, our guildmaster asked us to inspect a strange phenomenon" Miu started

Late last night we had reports of servile large thunderbolts hit an area in this forest, the unusual thing about it was the lightning was black in colour and it struck the same spot repeatedly. We think it has something to so with the natural disasters that have been affecting the world lately, so we were sent to take a look" Hazel finished

Skittles scratched the back of his head and nodded "Ok, sounds interesting" he said slowly and looked around taking a mental note of the area and picking out landmarks. "I umm, I'm not sure of the area too much, would you two mind me tagging along with you for a bit?" He asked nervously, praying they'd say yes and not leave him alone in this strange place.

Miu and Hazel exchanged glances.

"Well, we've never had a boy on our team before and, well-" Miu started

"Of course you can join us Skittles!" Hazel interrupted loudly earning a joyful smile from Skittles and a, _what the hell? _Look from Miu.

Hazel looked at Miu and giggled at her reaction. "Aww don't be like that Miu, having a boy on our team could be fun." She teased with a little wink causing Skittles and Miu to blush, both of them not wanting to think of what she had in mind when she said that.

Hazel suddenly wedged herself between the two of them and grabbed the startled pokemon's paws in her own and dragged them along. "C-mon slowpokes we're wasting daylight, lets get a move on!" she cheered childishly and dragged them off into the trees ahead. All the time Miu and skittles looked at each other, a mixture of amusement and excitement on their faces.


	2. Memmories

Chapter 2

**Once again, i own nothing  
>_<strong>

The trio walked through the trees, the forest was calm and quiet. More to the fact the three of them weren't talking to each other.  
>After a few more munities skittles decided to ask a question, thus breaking the silence "So, uhh, Miu Hazel. How did the two of you meet?<br>Miu and Hazel looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Skittles  
>"it was about 3 years ago in this very forest" Miu started her story<p>

-fashback-

Miu walked through the darkness. No starts were shining because of the dark brown clouds in the sky. It was raining, not quite storm weather but enough to really get to the weakened Victini and the fact she was part fire type did no help either.  
>Miu had been travelling for miles over the weeks and was very near collapse.<br>She sighed with exhaustion and fell on a skinny tree, her weight making it move a little, even though she is very light it was still enough to knock a large black bird out of the upper branches of the tree. He hit the ground with a loud thud and was dazed for a few moment. The sound startling Miu a little  
>"Wh- whats that, is someone there?" she asked shakily and straining her eyes to see what was coming.<br>The Honchcrow got up quickly and looked at Miu angrily. "I'll be asking the questions here runt!" the Honchcrow said, advancing towards the scared girl "well, what the hell are you doing in **my** forest?" asked threateningly, his voice seeming to pulsate dark energy.  
>Miu backed off "i-I'm so sorry mister, I didn't mean to-" She started but the Honchcrow spread his wings.<br>"Shut your mouth, I've heard enough out of you!" He crowed loudly and lunged at Miu

-End flashback-

Miu shuddered at the memory. "E-even now, sometimes coming into this forest scares me, I'd never come here alone." She said shakily and looked around nervously  
>Skittles took her paw in his own to try and soothe her a little. "what happened next?" he asked curiously,<br>Miu blushed at his actions but continued with her story

-Resume flashback-

Miu closed her eyes her heart racing in her chest as she waited  
>And waited<br>And waited  
>The blow never came<br>Tearfully she opened her eyes and saw a small group of Pokémon surrounding her, blocking her from the Honchcrow that attacked her.  
>"what is this nonsense?" Honchcrow demanded, glaring angrily at the 5 pokemon that blocked his path.<br>One of the pokemon turned to Miu and smiled softly. She had brown eyes and a horn on her green head. She was a Pokemon Miu had never seen before  
>"are you alright?" she asked Miu and offered her paw to help Miu stand.<br>Once she was up she took a few steps back and looked at the pokemon who saved her.  
>Two of them looked almost the same, the girl had a bushy tail and white fur, although the ears and the tail were a purple colour, and even though it was very low light she seemed to be sparkling.<br>The male had blue fur instead of purple and wore a red bandanna on his head. Instead of those little differences they looked almost identical.  
>Another pokemon was chestnut brown colour, he stood on all fours, his puffy tail raised slightly, meaning that if he needed to he was ready to fight<br>The last of them was mouselike in appearance, but he had a long nose and blue black fur on his back, his front was yellow. His back was somehow on fire which provided little light for everyone to see.  
>the Honchcrow let out an angry <strong>"kaw"<strong> and spread his large jet black wings wide. "who the hell are you brats?" he demanded and advanced on the group of young pokemon.  
>4 of them got into a battle stance while the male pachirisu positioned himself in front of Miu protectively<br>"we're all apprentices at Myst Guild, tought by master Zion Flygon!" the female Pachrisu said. Her pinkish red cheeks sparking with electricity.  
>The cyndaquil stepped forward, his back ablaze with hot flames "Honchcrow you bully, we won't let you hurt another cus you are in a bad mood!"<br>The Eevee turned back to the male Pachirisu, "you gonna look after her?" he asked, the pachi just nodded at him "stay behind me miss, ill protect you." He said to Miu who nodded in fear.  
>Honchcrow laughed loudly. "oh is Zion now accepting babies into the guild? He must be losing his touch." He took of into the air. "very well, maybe picking off his pawns would finally spur him into fighting me so I can finally have my reve-<br>Honchcrow's sentence was cut short as an ember, psybeam and thundershock attacks suddenly went for him.  
>Honchcrow was forced to bank hard to avoid the attacks. "you, little <strong>brats!<strong>" he screamed angrily.  
>The Eevee ran forwards "Holy Mew you can talk up a storm, why not take action instead of flapping your Beak all night?" he said and jumped at the Honchcrow, scoring a direct hit on the chest with tackle.<br>Honchcrow was knocked back into a nearby tree but remained airborne. "fine, you wanna see me fight? **Bring it!**" He cawed again and charged up dark energy. After a brief pause he released the energy in a dark shockwave that had enough range to hit everyone.  
>The female pachirisu went low to the ground before using quick attack to dart under the shockwave. The Eevee and cyndaquil jumped over the shockwave, the Eevee splitting into 3 copies of himself in hope to confuse Honchcrow and Ralts used teleport and vanished.<br>Miu closed her eyes as the shockwave came for her, but the male pachirisu stood in front of her "protect" he said calmly and put up a mystical barrier around him and Miu stopping the dark pulse dead and phasing it out.  
>Eevee combined his jump with quick attack and was flying head first towards the honchcrow's chest.<br>"humph, whatever kid" he said and swung his wing at the Eevee. Upon impact the Eevee disappeared , "what the?" the Honchcrow blinked in surprise as a second Eeve came out of nowhere and hit home with quick attack. The Honchcrow was knocked back again towards the Female pachirisu who was in a tree above him. She predicted the knockback point of the Honchcrow and let lose a thundershock knocking him to the floor.  
>Cyndaquil charged forward, encasing himself in flames before curling up into a ball and spinning towards Honchcrow, Ralts, who had reappeared used psychic to push cyndaquil faster.<br>The attack hit and smashed the Honchcrow into a nearby boulder, the force of the impact cracking the rock a little, he fell down. His eyes closed. For a few moments nothing could be heard throughout the forest besides the sound of the raindrops.  
>The 5 pokemon suddenly let lose a triumphant cheer at their victory<br>"oh Arceus, I cant believe we took down a 2 star rank villain!" Cyndaquil cried  
>"I know right, I honestly thought it would be much harder then <strong>that<strong>" The female Pachirisu said with a small giggle.  
>The male Pachirisu and Ralts high fived each other.<br>"nice going guys, good teamwork" Eevee complimented. Over all the excitement, no one saw the Honchcrow stir a little.  
>Miu walked over to the other pokemon. "umm" she said in a small voice, her action causing them all to look at her making her even more shy.<br>"T-thank you for saving me… I, umm, sorry for putting you all through that." She apologised and bowed politely.  
>Ralts approached Miu and smiled softly. "Hey don't worry about it miss, we could never turn a blind eye to someone in need." She said softly<br>Miu flushed red a little and looked at the team. "Really, I owe you all my life. My name is Miu, thank you so much for saving me."  
>The Ralts giggled. "hey Miu. Name's Hazel"<br>The Eevee stepped forward next, his blue eyes scanning her curiously. "you are a rare sight Miu, my name is Lea and the Cynda behind me is called Daxter, or Dax for short." He said, noting the Cyndaquil behind him with his tail, who just smiled and waved.  
>The female Pachirisu stepped forward and stood next to Hazel, even after a tense battle the sparkles she had never seemed to go away. "Hi, my name is Moegi, and this is my slave, Milo." She said leaning on the male pachirisu.<br>"**Hey"** he resorted with a light blush on his cheeks. His response causing everyone to laugh.  
>Dax cleared his throat. "well, I don't know about you guys but I think ill be getting back to the guild now, this rain is really starting to get to me." He announced.<br>Lea walked over to Dax and petted his back. "Ok everyone, lets get going before Daxie catches a cold." He joked.  
>Everyone nodded and turned to leave when suddenly.<br>"you brats aren't going anywhere!" The Honchcrow had gotten back up and unleashed a very powerful dark pulse attack.  
>It was all so sudden nobody had chance to protect themselves or dodge the attack and they were all blown off their feet.<p>

-End Flashback-

Skittles flinched at that. "wow, I'm so glad you two are alright though."  
>Miu and Hazel blushed at his words.<br>"well. Its all thanks to him, the reason we are still here." Miu continued with the final part of her story.

-flashback-

All the pokemon were downed by the attack, Miu and Hazel taking the most damage. Honchcrow wasn't finished however. He opened his beak and a bright orb of light started to form. "lets see you kids stand up to my Hyper beam attack" he said. His voice low and menacing.  
>Miu closed her eyes and waited for the end. She waited but it never came, she opened her eyes again to see a big green pokemon stood in front of them.<br>Honchcrow was knocked away by the pokemon, his hyper beam cancelled out.  
>The apprentices gasped at the sudden turn of events. "<strong>Master Zion!"<strong> they all called together happily.  
>The Honchcrow crowed angrily. "Damn you Zion!" he shouted before flying off into the night, too weakened by the other pokemon to fight a 4 star guildmaster, who happened to be a dragon type.<p>

-End flashback-

"after that incident, Zion and the others took me in and gave me a home." Miu said with a warm smile.  
>Skittles nodded at Miu. "that was an amazing story Miu. I'm so glad it worked out for you." He aid sincerely.<br>Miu looked over to skittles. "thank you for saying so. I really appreciate everything everyone had done for me.  
>"Hey you two. Get over here!" Hazel called from up ahead.<br>Skittles and Miu ran over to her, to the spot where the black lightning from the previous night had hit. The sight there making them flinch.  
>The area was blackened, it looked as if tar was growing on the tree's and oozing out of the ground<br>"eeww" Miu cried and backed off, as did Hazel and Skittles.  
>"wha- what is that?" skittles said in horror. Never before witnessing a sight so. Unnatural.<br>Hazel gagged "humph, I don't know, nor do I intend to find out." She spun around sharply "im getting out of here, that crud is making me sick" she said and walked off.  
>Miu and Skittles nodded and followed Hazel, meanwhile in the centre off the black mess a shadowy silhouette rose up. It was completely black except for two blood red eyes. It silently watched the trio leave before disappearing back into the goo.<br>_

Thanks for readin please R&R and see you next time


	3. Meet the Guild

**Disclaimer in the first 2 chapters.  
>_<strong>

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't a long walk back to Jewel town, but most of the day passed them by with meeting Skittles, by the time they had reached the bridge linking Jewel town to Prism Forest it was almost sundown, the orange sky casting a peaceful glow amongst the quieting town.

"Welcome to Jewel town Skittles." Hazel said cheerfully as she led the group into the main square.

Skittles looked around in wonder, never before had he seen such a large collection or variety of different Pokémon. Well not that he could remember anyway.

Hazel chuckled at his reaction. "C-mon, ill give you a quick tour before everything closes." After her offer, and before waiting for his answer she grabbed his paw and pulled him along.

Skittles blushed the moment she grabbed his paw. Looking back at Miu she had a pout on her face but followed along regardless. After a few moments of Hazel dragging him they reached the first shop.

"This is the Kecleon store, run by the Kecleon brothers." Hazel Explained as they watched the two Pokémon put their stock away for the day.

"Yep that's us. We supply items and equipment for the whole town. You want it. We got it" The green Kecleon said as he cleaned up the last of the items.

"We both have our own area of work though, my brother takes care of general supplies and I take care of move disks. But I'm afraid we are closing up for the night could you maybe come back tomorrow?" the purple brother said before turning back to the work.

Hazel nodded and once again pulled skittles along. "Ok, next stop, Sableye bank." She said as she took him to a fairly large building. "Any money you store here will never go missing." She continued as they approached the owner of the bank.

Sableye flashed a toothy smile, showing off all his white fangs. "That's right my friends, any Poké I get will be stored away until the owners come to collect it. I've been stationed here for 17 years and never once had a displeased customer." He said proudly and continued his smiling.

Skittles shivered, something about that Pokémon's smile went right through him.

Seeing this Miu placed her paw on his shoulder and led him away. "Come on Skittles, I'll take you to the Kangaskhan storage depot then we can head over to the guild." She said in usual soft voice. A voice that can only be matched by her touch. Even though Hazel was just as soft he couldn't help but smile even if he could hear Sableye mutter something and chuckle softly to himself.

Miu led the group towards the Kangaskhan storage area but only to find it vacant and locked up. "Looks like Kangaskhan has left already, but like the bank you place your items here. And they will never ever get lost or misplaced." Miu said and looked at the two of them.

"I think that's the most important bits down now, how's about we head to the guild now?" Hazel suggested and started walking up the path to the mountain Jewel town was built against.

It was a short ten minute walk up the path so it wasn't long or difficult to get to. Along the path the group passed a number of other Pokémon either walking in two's, three's or fours.

"Other exploration teams." Miu told Skittles quietly and lowered her head to avoid the gazes of the other Pokémon. Hazel on the other hand just shrugged it off and continued on as normal.

They suddenly came across the entrance to the mountain. Once they walked in Skittles was amazed at the size of it. The interior was so big it looked like it could hold the entire populace of Jewel town. It was well lit and warm and it had multiple ladders that led either up or down to the other layers of the guild.

Skittles looked amazed. There was so much stuff here, he never thought it would be this big.

The girls giggled at Skittles' reaction, bringing him back round to his senses.

"C-mon Skittles. Its getting late and I'm tired." Miu wined and walked over to a ladder at the back of the main area, signalling for him to follow her she then climbed down the ladder Hazel and Skittles following close after.

After they descended all the way down they came to another well lit and ventilated room, this one was smaller however but it had a more, homely feel to it. In the room there were four other Pokémon engaged in chat and occasionally laughing with each other.

To the middle of the room Hazel had walked past Skittles and Miu and started talking with a pachirisu pair. One of the pachirisu was wearing a red bandanna and he was slightly taller then the female Pachirisu, who was not wearing any clothes but her fur was a lighter colour, and she had a purple pink strand of fur that ran down from her head to her tail.

To the other side of the room stood a Cyndaquil and Eevee pair, both talking about what seemed to be a mission they had finished earlier that day.

Miu smiled and looked at Skittles "Welcome to the den."

Everyone stopped their chats and looked over at Skittles with curious expressions.

Skittles backed up a little and whispered to Miu. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked her timidly.

Miu shook her head and continued to smile. "no, don't worry about it they do that to every new member we have." She assured him and led him past the other Pokémon to a doorway.

Skittles looked in awe at the large door. It was made of stone and had 2 Dragonite portraits etched into the stone at both sides. The door also looked like it was in two parts suggesting either or both sides could be opened.

"This is our guild masters room." Hazel said popping up next to them all of a sudden, startling them both.

Hazel giggled and knocked on the door. "Master, its Hazel and Miu may we come in?"

There was a few moments silence before a voice from the other side called back. "Alright come in girls" It called back out.

The door was surprisingly easy to open and they went in without difficulty.

The room they went to next was incredibly hot and humid. Hazel and Skittles found themselves panting a little while Miu seemed not to notice the change in the atmosphere. But for Skittles, it wasn't the heat or the sand on the floor that was his main focus, what really struck skittles was the massive green dragon. He looked like he was wearing red goggles that protected his eyes and his body was different shades of green except for his wing edges that were a light red colour.

"A Flygon." Miu said plainly as she noticed Skittles shocked expression.

"Greetings young Emolga, welcome to Jewel town. My name is Zion Guildmaster of Myst guild." Zion said and bowed his head politely, each one of Zion's words were perfectly pronounced.

Skittles found himself lowering his head a little in embarrassment "T-thank you sir, my name is Skittles it's an honour to be here." He replied nervously.

Zion smiled but stayed where he was. "There is no need to be nervous Skittles, you are amongst friends here" he said calmly before looking at the girls. "Did the two of you come across him while on your mission?"

Miu nodded. "Yes master Zion, we found him passed out along the way. After we helped him he came with us on our journey."

"And the only thing he said he could remember was his name" Hazel finished

Zion thought for a moment before looking at Skittles. "So, you remember nothing at all." He asked, more for confirmation then an actual question

Skittles shook his head. "N-no sir, nothing besides my name. I cant even remember why I even passed out." He said solemnly and looked down.

Zion nodded before turning to the girls again. "What did you find out there?"

For the next few munities Miu and Hazel took turns describing their day. From finding Skittles right through to the black tar like substance they found at the spot the black lightning struck. At the end of their description of the goo they both stood there shivering.

Zion thought for a moment. "so, even here now too..." he said quietly to himself so no one else could hear. "Ok, good work you two you may be excused." He said and sat down on the sand to think.

Just as they were about to leave Miu turned to Zion. "Umm, master. Is it ok if Skittles joins our team?" she asked quickly, her cheeks turning pink for a moment.

Skittles and Hazel looked startled at Miu's question but kept quiet.

Zion looked up for a moment. "he will have to take and pass at least two of the three guild trials first. But I have no objections otherwise." He said before going back to thinking.

Miu cheered a little and took hold of Skittles' paw and pulled him out of the room, Hazel following after "C-mon Skittles, ill show you around" she chimed as she burst through the double doors. "I think you'll like everyone they're all really- AHH!"

As soon as Miu had run through the doors she crashed into someone, Skittles not having time to react fell into Miu and Toppled over with her.

The group of pokemon were lying in a heap on the floor. The other apprentices, obviously eavesdropping from the other end of the door. Only Hazel had avoided the crash and was laughing hysterically.

Miu groaned and rolled off the top of everyone and stood up dizzily. "W-well, I **was** going to say everyone was nice, if only a little nosey" she said placing her hands on her hips

"Get… get off of me!" A Cyndaquil grunted from the bottom of the pile and soon after, everyone was jumping up and looking sheepishly.

Miu rolled her eyes. "Skittles, meet Lea Eevee, Moegi and Milo Pachirisu and Dax Cyndaquil. Everybody, Skittles Emolga." Miu introduced them all in turn

Milo looked at skittles curiously. "wow, another unusual sight around these parts. First we had sparkles over there" he said and pointed to Moegi, the shiny Pachirisu. "And then we had a Mythic Pokémon join when we discovered Miu. And now you, a rare Pokémon in this region.

Miu and Skittles looked at each other, flustered at being told how uncommon they are.

"Humph, you know you love me really, Milo sweetie." Moegi joked and flicked a turf of fur out of her eye, causing a few sparkles to fly over in his direction.

Milo chuckled nervously and looked away, his cheeks glowing red at her words.

Everybody laughed at the display.

Hey, Skittles. As our new teammate looks like you'll be sharing a room with us. Lets get you settled in shall we?" Hazel said suddenly and walked over to one of the side corridors.

Lea smirked and looked at skittles with a sly grin. "Looks like the new guy gets to spend his nights with the girls." He said with a playful wink

Skittles and Miu nearly tripped over themselves at that point, they paused only for a moment before dashing off after Hazel and screaming her name.

Later that evening Skittles was in Hazel and Miu's room, the three of them were trying to think of a way around the bed situation, as there was only 2 beds.

"Umm, I don't mind sleeping outside if you two don't feel comfortable with me here." Skittles started but Hazel cut him off

"Nope, you are staying here." She said plainly "Now, what to do. Hmm" She thought and paced back and fourth for a few moments.

Skittles looked at Miu with a look that said. "Is she always like this?"

Miu noticed his look and simply nodded

"AH, I know!" Hazel said suddenly, causing Miu and Skittles to nearly jump out of their skins.

"Me and Miu could share a bed and Skittles can have my old bed"

Skittles looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know Hazel."

Hazel giggled. "Oh why not, are you saying you want to share a bed with me? Ooh you sly Growlithe you." She teased and winked at him.

Miu's jaw dropped "H-He'll have your bed Hazel" She stuttered, her whole body glowing red.

Skittles just nodded like a robot.

Hazel laughed as quietly as she could, it was getting late and she didn't want to disturb anyone else. "Aww, you two look so cute together when you blush." She continued teasing. But before either of them could respond she jumped into Miu's bed. "Night" she said before she closed her eyes.

Miu looked at Hazel completely astonished. "Skittles I'm so sorry" She started but Skittles, who had regained his senses waved the apology away.

"Don't worry about it Miu. I'm sure being a part of your team I'll be seeing a lot of that."

Miu nodded and climbed into bed next to Hazel. "Yeah. You and me both, but I do hope she will calm down before long." She said and lay down yawning

"here's hoping" Skittles said and crossed his fingers.

Miu giggled. "Goodnight Skittles. Rest well" she said and closed her eyes.

"Night Miu, night Hazel. See you guys tomorrow" Skittles said and drifted off as well.  
>_<p>

**Thanks again for reeding, please R&R and see you next time**


End file.
